


By Your Side

by dauntlesspokemonride



Series: Static Quake One-Shots [2]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: F/M, cameo by jemma, hinted relationship, rewrite of an old fic, when he is injured, where skye wakes up next to lincoln
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-09-06
Packaged: 2018-04-19 07:51:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 735
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4738466
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/dauntlesspokemonride/pseuds/dauntlesspokemonride
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Lincoln gets injured, and Skye won't leave until she knows he's better</p>
            </blockquote>





	By Your Side

Ever since they came back from the mission, Skye had found a new home. That is, the chair by Lincoln’s bedside. It didn’t matter to Skye that Jemma said he was going to be okay. She wouldn’t move from that chair. She needed to see it to believe it. **  
**

Skye felt like she was being watched, but she didn’t turn around. It was probably FitzSimmons. She knew that they were concerned about her. She understood that. Skye was concerned when Jemma wouldn’t leave Fitz’s bedside either. The only thing the team could do was wait. So they did.

The guilt that Skye felt wasn’t helping her very much either. She knew that she needed to take Lincoln back to Afterlife. It was her fault that he was in this mess to begin with. Skye was telling herself that it would be nice if Lincoln woke up next to a friend. A familiar face. That was the only reason she was staying there. That’s what she kept telling herself.

Skye looked down at Lincoln and smiled. What mattered now was the fact that he was still alive.

Suddenly, the lights in the base began to flicker on and off. Lincoln, who didn’t seem to notice the lights (and probably cause them to flicker), opened his blue eyes.

 

“Hi. It’s okay now. You’re safe now.” Skye offered Lincoln a smiled. “I did notice that you’re not naked with needles poking out of your skin.”

Skye laughed, and Lincoln chuckled in response. A sense of relief washes over Skye. He finally woke up. He was okay. She wasn’t going to have to feel responsible for his death. Not yet, anyway.

Lincoln’s eyes found something, and he instantly tensed up. Skye followed his gaze. Jemma was walking over.

She glanced back at Lincoln. “Oh...uh, it’s okay. You can trust them. They’re my friends. They helped save you,” Skye says in a futile attempt to reassure Lincoln, but he still seemed on edge. Jemma took the hint and left, deciding that now was not the best time to examine their newcomer.

Lincoln looks over at Skye. “You never should’ve come for me.”

“I had to,” Skye said, as if she had to defend herself for saving his life. Like his life was her fault now. “Jiaying wouldn’t allow it if I-”

“There’s a reason for that,” he responded, cutting her off. “The only thing that’s kept us safe all these years is that we were a secret. Now SHIELD knows we exist and they won't stop until they find Afterlife.”

Skye sat in silence for a moment. There were a lot of people watching them at this time. While she thought about what could happen to Afterlife, the stares of the others slowly started to return back to whatever it was they were supposed to be working on. After a moment in thought, Skye came to a conclusion. Whatever happens to Afterlife happens. She would not regret saving Lincoln’s life. Ever.

Lowering her voice so she wouldn’t attract attention, Skye said, “Well, I couldn’t leave you to die, Lincoln. You’re my friend. And friends don’t leave friends behind.” Especially when it their fault that their friend is in trouble, she added in her head.

Lincoln gave Skye an exasperated half smile. “Guess there’s nothing we can do about it now.”

“I guess not.” She looked over at Lincoln. He still looked pretty worn out. Skye decided that now was not the best time to tell him that he was dead when she found him at the Hydra base. That he should be grateful that he’s still alive right now. He would find out eventually. When the commotion dies down, she would have to tell him. Right now, he didn’t need anymore stress. Right now, Lincoln needed rest.

“We have to warn them, you know. So they can be ready for the worse. SHIELD will come after us now,” he said,

“We will,” Skye said with some randomly newfound determination. They had to warn the others. Skye didn’t want Coulson to put them all on the index. “They’ll be ready. And so will we. But first, you have to get better. Then we’ll warn them.” Right now, the other Inhumans could wait. Skye wasn’t going back until Lincoln did. That was a promise she could keep. But there was nothing to worry about. Coulson wasn’t going to hurt them, right?


End file.
